Orang Ketiga
by Aoyama Akiyoru
Summary: perasaan ini muncul saat pertama mata melihatmu. Cinta ini muncul ketika kita selalu bersama. Namun keduanya sirna begitu saja saat keberanian muncul terlambat…


perasaan ini muncul saat pertama mata melihatmu. Cinta ini muncul ketika kita selalu bersama. Namun keduanya sirna begitu saja saat keberanian muncul terlambat…

* * *

Orang ketiga

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

Aoyama Akiyoru

Rate T

Romance

Arrangements from: "Orang Ketiga" ~Hivi~

BertholdxAnnie, OOC, AU

* * *

_Saat berjumpa, dan kau menyapa…_

_Indah parasmu hangatkan suasana…_

_Buatku tak percaya, mimpi indahku jadi nyata…_

"Mohon bantuannya…", sapa seorang gadis yang adalah murid baru di kelas 2-1, kelasku. Annie Leonhard namanya. Mungkin sedikit dingin kedengarannya.

"Kau bisa duduk di sana, Leonhard", suruh Rivaille, wali kelasku, sambil menunjuk bangku kosong di sebelahku.

.

.

.

"Hai, namaku Berthold. Aku harap kita dapat bekerja sama selama pembelajaran", kenalku pada Annie, supaya kami dapat lebih dekat lagi.

"Salam kenal, juga. Aku juga berharap kita dapat bekerja sama."

Sungguh, gadis ini sangat cantik. Warna pirang yang cerah di rambutnya sangat cocok sekali dengan biru laut korneanya. Entah mimpi apa aku semalam, sehingga bisa duduk sebangku dengan teman yang manis. Hanya sifat dingin sedikit menutupinya.

.

.

.

_Saat sendiri, jalani hari,_

_Bayang-bayangmu selalu menghampiri…_

_Dan akupun mengerti, apa maunya hati ini…_

"Hei, Berthold", Annie menyadarkanku dari pikiran kosong selama pelajaran Sir Shardis.

"Eh, ada apa, Annie?"

"Tak apa, hanya saja sedari tadi kau hanya menatapi langit dari jendela. Mungkin ada yang sedang kaupikirkan?"

Memang tempat dudukku tepat berada di samping jendela kelasku. Entah apa pula yang ada di pikiranku.

"Tak ada. Aku sedikit bosan dengan pelajaran pelajaran bahasa inggris ini."

.

.

.

"Baiklah, kita akan mengadakan kerja kelompok. Saya harap kalian dapat membentuk kelompok kalian sendiri yang beranggotakan 3 orang", perintah Sir Erwin di pelajaran biologi untuk melakukan pengamatan terhadap tanaman yang diberikan oleh beliau terhadap zat kimia selama beberapa minggu.

"Kau mau masuk kelompokku?" ajakku pada Annie, mungkin saja ia ingin.

"Baiklah, aku mau. Kau juga bisa mengenalkanku pada beberapa teman dekatmu."

"Oke, kita akan sekelompok dengan Reiner."

(setelah Sir Erwin membagikan tanaman-tanamannya)

"Di rumah siapa kita akan menyimpan tanaman ini?"

"Aku tak bisa. Kalau bersamaku, pasti mati", elak Reiner. Bilang saja kau tak ingin merawatnya.

"Di rumahku saja", tawar Annie.

"Oke, kita _fix_ ya? Di Rumah Annie. Bagaimana kalau kita mulai pengamatannya hari ini?", tanyaku untuk kerja kelompok.

"Maaf, Bertl, untuk minggu ini, aku sedang ada _sparring_ dengan tim Trost High School. Kalian bisa mulai berdua dahulu", elakan kembali dari Reiner.

"Apakah _sparring_mu itu lebih penting dari pelajaranmu? Bilang saja kalau tidak mau. Aku yakin pasti ada penggantimu meski kau tak hadir."

DOR. Kau dipermalukan oleh seorang siswi baru secara tersirat, Reiner.

"Hei…"

"Sudahlah… Baiklah, Annie, hari ini aku akan berkunjung ke rumahmu", leraiku agar Annie tidak memperpanjang masalah di hari pertamanya dengan sahabatku yang _sedikit_ emosional jika disindir.

.

.

.

"Rumahmu cukup nyaman juga, Annie"

"Terima kasih. Di sini aku tinggal seorang diri. Tunggu sebentar, aku mau berbenah."

"Baiklah. Jadi bagaimana keseharianmu?" tanyaku pada Annie setelah selesai dengan laporan hari ini. mungkin dengan pertanyaan ini, Annie bisa terbuka denganku, dan juga bisa menjadi sahabatku.

"Biasa saja."

Pendek sekali jawabannya.

Setelah hari itu, aku menjadi sering pergi ke rumah Annie. Memang hanya untuk mengerjakan laporan tanpa Reiner yang sibuk dengan pertandingannya yang tak jelas, ataupun sekedar melepas penat ala sekolah di rumah teman. Ternyata kehadiranku membuatku menjadi lebih dekat dengan Annie.

"Annie, maukah kau menjadi sahabatku selain Reiner?"

"Terserah kau saja." aku anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'Ya' darinya.

Setelah hari itu, tiap menyelesaikan tugas, akupun sering _sharing_ kepadanya, baik tentang kehidupanku di sekolah, rumah, dan sebagainya. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Kami menjadi lebih mengenal kepribadian masing-masing.

Ternyata Annie adalah anak yang manis secara fisik maupun psikis. Namun tetap sama dengan anggapan pertamaku: sikap dinginnya menutupi kehangatan jiwanya.

Hampir seminggu tugas kelopok kami selesai, namun aku masih saja sering main ke rumah Annie, sekedar bercengkrama ria dengannya.

Mungkin karena aku sudah terbiasa, ataukah…

**Aku menaruh perasaan padanya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Namun tiba-tiba, kau ada yang punya…_

_Hati ini terluka…_

Beberapa bulan kemudian, tak sengaja kulihat Reiner, sahabatku sendiri menyatakan cintanya pada Annie di lapangan _indoor_ sekolahku.

Entah kenapa, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatiku.

Aku hanyalah sahabat dari Reiner dan Annie.

Harusnya aku senang ketika sahabatku mendapatkan pasangannya.

Seperti ada palu yang memecahkan perasaanku saat itu.

Aku hanya bisa menutup mata dari kejadian itu, dan pura-pura tak mengetahuinya. Pula pura-pura baru mengetahui hal tersebut ketika salah satu dari mereka mengatakannya padaku.

_Sungguhku kecewa…_

_Inginku berkata…_

_._

_._

_._

_Kasih, maaf bila aku jatuh cinta…_

_Maaf bila saja ku suka…_

_Saat kau ada yang punya…_

Hampir 1 bulan sudah mereka menjalani hubungan.

Harusnya aku senang dengan berjalannya waktu tersebut

Namun sakit kurasakan jika aku terus memikirkannya.

Kuakui, aku memang benar-benar jatuh hati pada Annie. Namun sayang, sekarang Annie sudah menjadi milik yang lain.

Perasaanku sudah terlalu sulit untuk di tahan lagi. Tapi tak ada keberanian dalam diriku. Ah, surat! Mungkin aku dapat menyatakan perasaanku dengan menuliskannya pada sepucuk surat.

aku terpaksa harus mengetik surat tersebut dengan komputer, berharap Annie tidak mengetahui siapa dalang dibalik surat tersebut.

.

.

.

**Annie, kuucapkan selamat atas **_**first anniversarymu**_**, 1 bulan pertama waktu yang kau jalani bersama Reiner. Sungguh, sebagai salah seorang teman dari sekolah yang sama, aku turut senang.**

**Namun ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hati ini. Aku tak tahu apakah harus kupendam saja rasa ini atau tidak. Kuharap kau dapat menerimanya, tak apa meski seperti angin lalu. **

**Aku menyukaimu.**

**Aku mencintaimu pada pandangan pertama.**

**Aku tahu, tak ada keberanian dalam diriku untuk menyatakannya langsung padamu. Hanyalah pada surat ini keberanianku muncul, setitik cahaya dalam masalah hatiku padamu.**

**Mohon maaf aku menyampaikannya padamu. Aku tahu kau sudah ada yang punya. Biarkan aku sampaikan perasaan ini sebelum aku tak mempunyai titik harapan lagi dalam perkara ini.**

**Sekian penyampaian perasaanku ini.**

**Fourteen-alphabet man**

.

.

.

Surat yang kumasukan ke dalam amplop berwarna _Chrysanthemum tea _ itu kuletakkan di pagi 1th month _anniversary_ Annie dan Reiner. Sengaja kuletakkan di loker Annie, agar ia dapat langsung membacanya. Aku harap tak terjadi masalah setelah Annie membacanya. Atau mungkin ia dapat menyampaikan tanggapannya tentang surat tersebut.

"Bertl, ada seseorang yang memberikan surat kepadaku. Apakah kau tahu kira-kira siapa lelaki dengan 14 huruf tersebut?", Annie langsung menuju ke mejaku setelah bel istirahat pertama berbunyi. Maklum, bulan lalu Sir Rivaille mengubah tempat duduk semua anggota kelas 2-1. langsung saja ia memberikan surat itu padaku untuk ditelaah. Aku hanya dapat pura-pura membaca.

"Aku tak tahu, Annie. Ada banyak sekali siswa yang mempunyai 14 huruf. Jean, Connie, huh… banyak lagi di kelas lainnya. Yang kutangkap, orang ini sudah menyukaimu sejak lama. Namun ia malu menyampaikannya secara langsung dan mengetik surat ini padamu."

"Apakah orang itu kau, Berthold Hoover? Kupikir namamu cukup untuk 14 huruf?" tanyanya menginterogasiku.

"Eh, tak mungkin aku mengkhianati temanku sendiri, Annie, apalagi dalam urusan hati…" jawabku hampir terdengar salah tingkah.

"Baiklah, akupun tak peduli siapa orang ini. Tapi yang jelas, orang ini lebih baik daripada Reiner."

"Eh, ada apa denganmu dan Reiner ?"

"Ya, aku baru mengetahuinya tadi. Reiner baru saja memenangkan taruhan dari teman-teman tim basketnya dalam menjadi pacarku selama 1 bulan…"

Aku tak menyangka kalau Reiner akan separah ini dalam memainkan perasaan seorang perempuan.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kaulakukan?" pikirku cemas, apakah hubungan sahabatku akan berakhir karena salah satu penyebabnya adalah surat ini?

"Aku akan memutuskannya nanti."

"Hei, menurutku hal itu tidak baik. Kau tahu, hubungan kalian barulah 1 bulan, apakah kalian sudah mau menghentikannya?" nasehatku pada Annie. Mungkin terdengar seperti seorang ayah yang memberi petuah pada anaknya.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kaulakukan jika di posisiku?"

"Ya… mungkin aku akan menanyakannya dahulu pada Reiner apa sebab dan alasannya…"

"Baiklah, jika itu saran darimu."

Sepulang sekolah, seluruh anggota angkatan kelas 2 dikejutkan dengan putusnya hubungan Annie dan Reiner yang baru seumur jagung. Semua menyayangkan hal tersebut.

.

.

.

_Haruskah kupendam rasa ini saja…_

_Ataukah ku teruskan saja…_

_Hingga kau meninggalkannya…_

_Dan kita bersama…_

"Jadi, itu pilihanmu yang terbaik?" tanyaku pada Annie selama perjalanan pulang menuju rumah Annie, yang kebetulan searah dengan rumahku.

"Ya, begitulah. Setelah kutanya apa alasan dan sebabnya, aku langsung memutuskannya."

Aku merasa bersalah dengan kandasnya hubungan mereka berdua.

Sesampainya aku di rumah, aku langsung mengetik sebuah surat lagi dengan alamat tujuan Annie.

**Annie, kupikir ini salahku.**

**Maafkan aku jika aku menjadi salah satu penyebab kandasnya hubungan kalian berdua. Betul-betul ingin sekali kusampaikan maaf padamu.**

**Harusnya aku senang, kau sudah tak lagi menjadi milik siapa-siapa, namun perasaan itu akan kupantangkan dahulu.**

**Aku ingin sekali menjadi pengisi hatimu.**

**Aku berjanji takkan melakukan hal yang sama dengan Reiner. Tak bermaksud aku mengaitkan kembali nama Reiner di pikiranmu. Mungkin kau sedang tak ingin lagi mendengar nama orang tersebut.**

**Aku ingin kau tahu, kau boleh saja mencurahkan isi hatimu padaku. Mungkin hal itu dapat mengurangi kekecewaanmu pada pemenuh hatimu yang pertama.**

**Jika aku dapat menjadi pengganti Reiner, aku kembali akan berjanji menjadi air bening yang mengisi bejana hatimu. Takkan kubiarkan lagi hatimu terluka.**

**Mungkin jika kau benar-benar ingin menyampaikan isi hatimu padaku, kau dapat menuliskan pula sepucuk surat yang selanjutnya kau letakkan di atas lokermu. Aku akan berjanji pula langsung mengambil dan menjawab pesanmu itu.**

**Sekian surat dariku padamu.**

**Fourteen-alphabet man**

_Akankah ada kesempatan…_

_Untuk diriku menyatakan,_

_Rasa yang selama ini ada…_

Kira-kira pukul 6.15 pagi. Seperti biasa, aku selalu hadir menjadi yang paling pertama di antara siswa-siswi di sekolahku selain para karyawan sekolah. Dengan segera aku memasukan surat itu ke lubang loker Annie.

"Terima kasih kau mau menyampaikan perasaanmu padaku, Berthold."

Suara di belakangku membuat jantungku berdegup cukup kencang. Kata-kata itu terucap dari warna suara yang kukenal.

"Annie, a-apa yang k-kau lakukan p-pagi-pagi ini? B-biasanya kau selalu hadir 10 menit s-sebelum b-bel dibunyikan…". Serius, suara Annie amat sangat membuatku salah tingkah, sampai-sampai suaraku bergetar.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah mencurigaimu sejak awal aku mempersilahkanmu membaca surat ini", ucapnya sambil menunjukan surat yang pertama kusampaikan pada Annie. Aku hanya bisa diam dan menundukan kepala. Sungguh aku malu akan hal ini.

"Terutama saat kau mengatakan 'orang ini sudah lama menyukaimu' tak lebih dari 30 detik setelah kau memegang kertas ini. Lalu hatiku menyuruh agar aku datang pagi, lebih dari biasanya untuk mengetahui siapa kepala rencananya. Ternyata 'orang' yang kau maksud adalah dirimu sendiri", jelas Annie mengenai analisisnya.

"M-maafkan aku , a-Annie, a-aku tak bermaksud u-untuk…"

"Lalu apa maksudmu dengan perkataan 'takkan mengkhianati sahabat sendiri, apalagi dalam urusan hati'? Kau pikir siapa yang kaukhianati sekarang?" pertanyaan Annie yang menurutku gertak untuk memojokanku.

"A-aku tak bermaksud demikian, Annie…"

Hening tercipta.

Tak ada suara sama sekali, hingga Annie berjalan mendekatiku untuk membuka lokernya. Sontak aku berjalan mundur, masih dalam perasaan bersalah. Ketika Annie membuka lokernya, sepucuk surat berwarna _calming blue_ jatuh mendekati sepatu Annie. Annie langsung menutup lokernya sendiri, mengambil surat tersebut dan membacanya. Jantungku kembali berdegup kencang lagi.

Namun, Annie berjalan ke kelas sambil membaca surat yang kukirimkan padanya. Tanpa tanggapan sama sekali.

Seluruh ruangan di lantai tempatku berada masih redup, hanya diterangi pantulan siluet terbitnya matahari pagi. Hanya kelasku saja yang paling terang dengan nyala lampu neon.

Kehampaan suara kembali melingkupi kami setelah kami duduk di tempat masing-masing. Jarak beberapa bangku antara aku dan Annie memang tak terlalu jauh, namun hati ini serasa melihat dinamit yang jaraknya hanya 30 cm dari mataku.

"Bagaimana kalau kau saja yang mencurahkan isi hatimu padaku? Sekarang belum ada yang hadir, kau bisa lebih leluasa mengungkapkannya…"

Sungguh kata-kata itu _ambigu_ sekali.

Bingung harus apa yang kulakukan padanya.

Tanpa sadar tubuhku ini membawaku menuju tempat duduk Annie, lalu saraf-saraf pusat membuatku bertekuk lutut secara denotasi di depan Annie. Sungguh, aku tak dapat mengontrol semua tubuhku, terutama mulutku.

"Annie, maukah kau menjadi pengisi keseharianku?"

"…"

"Kau sudah membaca semua curahan hatiku dari kedua surat tadi. Sesuai permintaanmu, apakah kau mengizinkanku menjadi pendampingmu?"

Kupikir Annie terkejut dengan perkataanku barusan. Ia hanya diam saja melihatku dengan tatapannya yang membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Selama beberapa detik kelas kembali dalam keadaan hening, tak ada yang mengisi kehampaan.

"Huh…" suara yang dibuat Annie terkesan sangat beingung untuk mengatakan apa. Setelah menggumamkan 'huh' tadi, meletakkan kepalanya pada tangan, seperti orang yang tertidur di meja belajar dengan tangan menjadi tumpuannya.

"Sebetulnya, jika aku juga lebih berani, aku akan langsung menyampaikannya padamu, Berthold. Aku juga jatuh pada pandangan pertamaku denganmu. Kurasa perasaan ini juga tumbuh ketika kau sering datang ke rumahku. Namun entah mengapa malah Reiner yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Aku merasa tak enak juga dengannya, maka saat itu kuterima ia."

Kuyakin jika Reiner ada di sana, ia pasti akan mengajak ribut Annie karena mendengar alasan ia diterima menjadi pasangannya.

"Namun, perasaan ini tetap tak bisa pergi darimu, Bertl. Ketika surat pertama itu kau kirimkan, aku sudah membayangkan kalau kau yang mengirimkannya padaku. Dan ternyata memang benar hipotesaku."

Keheningan kembali dibuat oleh Annie. Perasaan takut mulai menggerogoti seluruh jiwaku. Bahkan seluruh tubuhku gemetaran di atas lantai menunggu jawaban Annie.

"J-jadi, b-bagaimana k-keputusanmu?"

Annie langsung duduk dengan posisi pertama ia duduk saat memasuki kelas, yang berbeda, kali ini ia menghadapku.

"Baiklah, menurutmu aku akan menolakmu setelah apa yang kujelaskan tadi padamu?"

Senyum tipis terbentuk di bibir Annie. Sontak membuat pipiku merah merona. Annie langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan memelukku dari samping.

"Terima kasih, Bertl, kau sudah mau menyampaikan perasaanmu padaku…"

Hangat pelukan Annie ingin membuatku memberhentikan waktu dan membiarkannya tetap begitu.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah hari itu, kami tetap menjalani hubungan bersama.

Tak terasa 5 tahun kami menjalani hubungan kami. Akhirnya kami menikah dan memiliki 2 orang anak. Kami hidup dalam kehangatan cinta sampai akhir waktu memisahkan kami.

…FIN…

* * *

**A/N:**

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu "Orang Ketiga" milik Hivi yang sering dinyanyikan oleh teman-teman sekelasku. Lama-lama lagu itu menjadi salah-satu lagu yang kusuka… hehehe

Bagaimana ceritanya? Kayaknya cerita ini agak gaje di bagian Berthold menyampaikan perasaannya ke Annie ya?

Sorry banget, soalny udah kagak kepikiran lagi mau gimana cara si Colossal titan ini nyampein perasaannya ke Female titan yang satu ini… /heh

Akhir kata, makasih buat yang baca, kritik dan saran akan selalu ditunggu(?)

Hehehe…

Aoyama Akiyoru.


End file.
